Nighttime Fun
by ybfan666
Summary: A TyZeke smut one-shot that I wrote mostly for myself, to fill my TyZeke needs  Not my best work, but whatever...  WARNING: Contains hard-core yaoi...Don't like, don't read...


"Ty-Tylerrr~"

A soft sigh escaped the smaller boy's lips as the jock pulled him closer for another kiss, his tongue gently rubbing against the others. "Yes, Zeke?~"

The homeschooler whimpered impatiently, squirming in the jock's grasp. He loved the jock dearly, but hated when he had to beg for what he wanted. "Tylerrrr~"

"What, Zeke?" Tyler purred, gently nibbling the smaller boy's neck, leaving a light hickey. "Come on, Zeke, you gotta say what you want~"

"Tyler, you know what I want, eh," Zeke moaned softly, arching his neck, allowing the jock to leave many more bite marks on his neck.

"We-ell, alright. Since you're so impatient~" In one quick movement, Tyler had picked up the boy and carried him to his hotel bedroom, where he pinned him down to the bed, tossing their jackets and undershirts to the floor and continuing to kiss the small boy passionately, hearing him moan happily.

Tyler loved the noises coming from the homeschooler's throat, they were like music to him. Sweet, sweet music that he could listen to forever. And he knew exactly how to increase the volume. Keeping the homeschooler distracted with the kiss, he grinded their crotches together, creating more beautiful sounds from the boy.

Ezekiel gasped as Tyler unbuttoned his jeans, tugging on the waistband and sliding them halfway off, exposing the smaller boy's member, already hard from the grindings. Zeke blushed madly, seeing the jock licking his lips at his view. Tyler's eyes met the Canadian's, silently asking permission to continue. The boy nodded eagerly, moaning louder as the jock's warm tongue gently licked the tip, before taking the entire rod into his mouth.

"A-Ahh! Ty-Tyler!" Ezekiel gripped the jock's head, pushing it down further, in an attempt to make him go faster. Getting the hint, the taller boy moved up and down the shaft, gently biting while doing so, cause the boy to whimper and moan even louder than before. "T-Tyler, it feels so g-good, eh!"

Tyler smirked, releasing his treat, causing the boy to whimper pitifully, wanting Tyler to continue. "Shhh, don't be like that~" Tyler gently grasped his uke's member and starting stroking it, using his thumb to tease the tip. Zeke's eyes widened when he felt those incredibly strong fingers pleasuring him. Fingers that could break a piano, and hold five people up over the side of an icy cliff. It was too much pleasure for him to handle, and he came suddenly in the jock's strong hand.

"You're too easy, Zeke~" Tyler purred, licking the smaller boy's flavor from his fingers. Zeke blushed in embarrassment, wishing he could have held it in longer. Noticing this, Tyler pulled the boy close, embracing him in a hug. "Relax, Zeke, we're not done yet~" Zeke hardened again at this statement, gasping as Tyler pinned him down on his back, pulling his pants off all the way. Zeke squirmed excitedly under the jock's hold, but pouted when he saw that Tyler still had HIS pants on.

"Don't worry, Zeke," Tyler purred, reading the boy's mind, as he nibbled on the naked boy's ear and neck. "These'll come off REAL soon~" He pointed to his sweatpants, and his tossed the Canadian's trademark blue hat to the floor, gently running his fingers through his soft, brown hair. Zeke moaned, nuzzling cutely against the jock's fingers. "You like that, don't you?" Tyler asked, seeing the boy cuddle happily. Zeke nodded, glancing up at Tyler's headband. "You sure are undressing slowly, eh," he pointed out with a smile.

Tyler smirked, pulling his headband off. Getting an idea, he pulled it over the curious uke's head, and down to his neck, adjusting it like a collar. "Now you're my little pet~"

Zeke shuddered with pleasure at these words, and stared up at the jock with his not-so-innocent gray eyes. "Have you been getting tips from Duncan?"

"What gave it away~? The collar idea?" Tyler planted a series of soft kisses down his pet's chest, stopping just before he reached the boy's rehardened member, which annoyed the smaller boy. "Tyler, come on, stop teasing me, eh!"

"Alright, alright, I've made you wait long enough~" Tyler ripped off his sweatpants, exposing his hardened member. "This may hurt a little bit at first, but it'll get better. MUCH better~" Zeke nodded, understanding what his seme was saying. He held his breath as the larger boy pushed gently into him, but wasn't silent for long.

"T-Tylerrrr!" The boy hissed in pain, clenching the jock's shoulders tightly, as he tried fighting back the tears in his eyes. He had been taken before, MANY times before, but it still hurt every time.

"Relax, Zeke..." Tyler whispered, comforting the smaller boy, as he tried to adjust himself inside the homeschooler. "I know it hurts, but try and endure it, okay?"

Zeke groaned, feeling his insides stretch as the jock pushed deeper. He let out a startled gasp as the jock started thrusting slowly, but his gasps turned to moans as the jock proceeded to go faster.

"Oh, God, Zeke, you're awfully tight for someone who's done this before~" Tyler purred in his little pet's ear, as he pumped faster. Zeke let out a series of noises, all indicating that he was enjoying this. Both boy's bodies were drenched in sweat, as the love and pleasure increased between them. The jock could feel his uke's nails digging into his skin, but it just increased the pleasure, as he continuously hit the spot that made Zeke scream in ecstasy, a red hot ball of energy forming inside the pit of the homeschooler's stomach.

"Ty-Tyler, I don't know how long I c-can last, eh," Zeke's voice was shaky, his grip tightened on the jock shoulders so much that he left claw marks. Tyler gently grasped the boy's rock hard member and started to stroke it again. Zeke's eyes widened as his entire body tensed up, feeling those strong fingers pleasuring him yet again and the jock still thrusting inside him. The hot feeling inside him was getting too intense for him to handle, as he tried to keep himself from coming too soon.

"Come on, Zeke," Tyler rubbed the boy's tip, driving him crazy. "I know you need to~"

Zeke felt like an explosion of pleasure went off inside his body as he came across both their stomachs and the jock's hand, crying the jock's name loudly as he buried his face in his seme's shoulder. Seeing the boy orgasm caused the jock, with a final thrust, to cum deep inside his pet, sending shivers up the boy's spine. Zeke collapsed onto the mattress, his chest rising and falling slowly, as Tyler curled up next to him, completely wiped out from his fun with the smaller boy.

"S-Sorry," Zeke whispered weakly, nuzzling close to the jock's chest. "I can't help but cum whenever you rub me like that."

"I know," the jock replied, kissing the top of his head. "That's why I do it~"

Zeke purred, taking the jock's hand, gently rubbing those incredibly strong fingers that he loved so much. Tyler smiled, pulling the blanket at the end of the bed over their bodies so they would keep warm. "Get some sleep, Zeke, apparently, Chris wants us all back at the Aftermath studio early tomorrow morning."

"M'kay," Zeke was already half asleep, his face resting on the jock's muscular chest. Tyler smiled, kissing his lover one last time before the two boys fell asleep peacefully.

Well, almost peacefully...

"Aww, they feel asleep!" Izzy pouted, as she handed the camera she was currently holding to the magenta-haired girl next to her. "Well, there's plenty of other guys to video tape," Sierra pointed out, a pervy smile forming on her face. "Shall we move on to another room?"

Izzy started smiling in the same manner, as she shut the hotel room door. "I believe Noah and Cody should be heading off the bed about now~" Both girls giggled mischievously as they rushed off to secretly film their next victims.


End file.
